


Pillanat

by blu_rin



Category: Jrock, MEJIBRAY
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 06:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13428495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blu_rin/pseuds/blu_rin
Summary: Meto csak egy pillanatot szeretne kérni párjától. Egy pillanatot, kettejüknek. Vajon megadathat számára?





	Pillanat

A férfiak közötti romantika csak nagyon ritka esetben sikerülhet ténylegesen romantikusra. Sokkal nehezebben mutatjuk ki az érzéseinket, számunkra már az is felér egy gyertyafényes vacsorával, ha lerohansz a sarki közértbe venni nekünk valami instant ráment vagy ilyesmit. Remélem, azért érezhető a két nem közötti különbség ezen a téren.

Éppen ez a gondolatmenet piszkálta fel az agyamat annyira, hogy a pasim szilveszteri bulijára egy doboz saját általam készített csokoládéval állítsak be. Mintha csak Valentin-nap lenne! Úgy gondoltam, mindenki valami átlagos apróságot hoz majd a számára, többnyire édességet, mivel imádja őket. Viszont amikor a rengeteg üveg alkohol és a pár olcsó, bolti csokoládé mellé kerül a fehér szalaggal átkötött dobozkám, enyhén pánikba esek. A többi haverja különös pillantásait már nem is említve. A bandán és a szüleinken kívül senkinek sem beszéltünk a kapcsolatunkról, így valamelyest érthető szituáció áll fent.

– Hajt rá. Biztos meleg. Szerelmes belé – ezek a halkan elsuttogott mondatok repkednek a fejem mellett, amíg megkeresem őt. Legszívesebben rájuk üvöltenék, hogy igen, szeretem őt, igen, meleg vagyok és nem, nem hajtok rá, mivel már az enyém. De nem tehetem, mivel bajba sodornám őt és a hetero imázsát, ráadásul néhány lány haverja is eljött ma este.

– Szia! – mosolygok rá félszegen. Épp a konyhájában rendezgeti a tálakon a mochikat. Válaszként óvatosan körülnéz, de mindenki a nappaliban tobzódik, így végül egy gyors szájra puszival üdvözöl. Hálám jeléül besegítek neki, kezünk rengetegszer összeér, én pedig végre szeretnék kapni egy rendes, érzelmes csókot. Emészt belülről a nemlegesség tudata, a tiltott gyümölcs érzete.

– Meg akarlak csókolni – mormogom el az orrom alatt, mire játékosan megborzolja a hajamat, szemében azonban szomorú fény csillog.

– Meto, tudod, hogy most nem lehet – suttogja, én pedig csalódottan bólintok egyet. Próbálom feldobni magamnak az utolsó mentőövet, de erősen kételkedem a válaszában.

– Szívesen aludnék valamikor nálad – jegyzem meg finoman, de úgy olvas bennem, akárcsak a gitárkottáiban. Könnyedén és gyorsan.

Odébb tessékeli a mochis tálat, majd felül a konyhapultra és komolyan néz rám. Zavarba jövök a makacsságomért.

– Másra sem vágyom, de vannak kötelességeim a vendégekkel szemben, tudod? – Próbálkozik, nem akarja összetörni az ideáljaimat, viszont elég gyorsan sikerült elérnie az ellenkező hatást. A lelkem üvölteni tudna a keserves fájdalomtól.

– Hazamegyek – suttogom. Képtelen vagyok tovább elviselni a tudatot, miszerint egy csókot sem engedhetünk meg magunknak. Ha lány lennék, minden más lenne, könnyebb lenne nekünk és a kapcsolatunknak is. Akárhányszor erre gondolok, könnyezni kezdek, így egyszerűen kitalálja, mi az, ami ismét gyötör engem.

– Ha lány lennél, nem szerettem volna beléd – jelenti ki egyszerűen, majd csuklón ragad, kivezet a konyhából. A nappaliban zajlik az élet, páran felfigyelnek ránk, a többség tovább iszogat és táncol a hangos zenére. MiA pedig megcsókol. Lassan, lágyan, nem biztos abban, hogy a nyilvános csókolózás során mit engedhet meg magunknak, így közösen alakítjuk ki bensőséges atmoszféránkat.

Elhalnak a léptek, csak az ismeretlen énekes hangja tölti be a teret, én pedig olyan boldognak érzem magam, mint még soha. Ez a pillanat több szempontból is olyan, hogy soha nem kéne véget érnie.


End file.
